


Verstael Gets Dressed

by SunshineAndSnark (GoodApollo27)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boyfriends, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Curiosity, Fluff, M/M, More of these two being in love, Secrets, Smut, Soft Versdyn, versdyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodApollo27/pseuds/SunshineAndSnark
Summary: Ardyn has never been one to do well with boredom. When he finds himself alone in Verstael's bedroom for just a few minutes too long, innocent curiosity results in an unexpected discovery.





	Verstael Gets Dressed

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been batting this idea around with my dear friend, Gizzwhizz, who, as always, encouraged me straight down the rabbit hole. I have yet to find my way out. Thanks, Whizz. Thanks.

“I’ll be quick. Make yourself comfortable.”

Ardyn plopped down on Verstael’s bed, making a show of crossing one leg over the other as his boyfriend rolled his eyes and disappeared into the bathroom. Seconds later, he heard the hiss of water from the shower.

It didn’t take long for his attention to wander without Verstael there to distract him. He’d been to his house before, had seen his bedroom multiple times. But he had never found himself alone there, free to observe. His gaze slid toward the bathroom door. For how long, though? How quick  _ was _ Verstael in showering?

He tapped his foot against the hardwood floor, eyeing the modern decor of the room with disinterest. There wasn’t much to look at, everything mostly utilitarian. Like every other room in Verstael’s house. Even the kitchen… Even in  _ his  _ time, kitchens were the place to put odd little knick knacks and such. But no. Not in Verstael’s abode.

Ardyn heaved a sigh, hunching as his eyes roamed the room. How boring… His gaze almost passed over the two large, dark wooden doors on the far side of the room. He cocked his head, a smile curling on his lips as his curiosity was piqued.

“Ah, a closet?” he murmured under his breath, rising to his feet. “Hmmm. How many sweaters does Verstael own?” he singsonged, tapping a finger on his chin as he strode over. He could pass the time counting them. Or even better: did he own clothes that  _ weren’t _ sweaters? 

Ardyn opened the closet doors with a curious hum. “Now, he has to have something more than black turtlenecks and lab coats…” Despite the size of the closet, though, that was mostly what Ardyn found. Sweaters in various shades of grey, neutral-colored slacks, a few button-up shirts that were likely for formal occasions…

He sighed, poking around with disappointment. Further and further into the back of the closet, rummaging through the same old articles on repeat. And then… Ardyn paused, cocking his head. His hand had brushed something different than the usual stiff cotton. Something smooth, almost silky. And very red. Like a bright beacon among all of the drab grey and black and khaki. Grabbing the hanger, he excavated the article from the depths and held it up before him. 

“A dress?” he murmured to himself, brows furrowing. He looked toward the closed bathroom door, then back at the dress. It was far from anything that people had worn in his time, the fabric thick and shiny and irresistibly smooth. A bright, glossy red. Shorter, like something out of those shiny celebrity magazines that he so adored. He ran his fingertips over it, tracing over the sleek bodice and the flowing ruffles that constructed the skirt, unable to stop himself. It was pleasantly cool to the touch. And deliciously soft...

“But why does Vers have this?” he mused, pacing away from the closet with the dress held up before him. As if he could read the answer somewhere in the intricate embroidery adorning the upper half. The scientist had no children that he knew of, aside from his unsettling little army of cloned infants. Verstael had never had a woman in his life, from what he had been told. Verstael didn't even *like* women in that specific manner. 

“So why…?” He placed the dress on Verstael's bed, wandering back to the closet. The hangers clicked softly as he pushed them aside, journeying into the back once again. There were more. Three more. Two of them longer, one short. And near the floor, small shoes with pointed toes and heels, arched up high in a manner that looked rather uncomfortable. 

Frowning, he returned to the bed, thoroughly confused. He had picked up the hanger and was about to return the dress to the rest of the small group, when he heard the bathroom door open. He glanced up with a curious smile as Verstael walked out, a towel wrapped around his waist. Finally, some answers.

“Vers, what is this?” he asked, holding the dress up in plain sight. Surely, the man had some strange, science-related explanation. One that would take far too long and would involve far too many words or concepts that he didn't understand. 

No long-winded explanations were given. Not even a short one. Only shocked silence. 

It had been a mistake to ask. He knew as he saw Verstael's eyes widen in stark horror, his face going paler than it already was. He took a step back, nearly stumbling against the bathroom door.

Ardyn lowered the dress with a frown. “Vers--?”

“Where… Where in the hell did you find that?” Verstael growled, his gaze cold despite the heat of his fury.

“It was in your closet,” Ardyn stated with a sheepish grin. Then, before he could stop himself, “Among several others.” His fingers curled around the plastic hanger as he pulled the dress close, as if he could use it as a shield against Verstael's impending fury. 

“You should leave. Now.” Verstael's voice was even chillier than his glare.

The smile fled from Ardyn's lips. “Vers…” He took a step forward, but Verstael refused to look at him. Anger showed clear enough in the tightness of his posture, his body turned away. And in the brief moment that the man's gaze flicked toward him, Ardyn saw shame. Seeing it… something that he had never witnessed in Verstael before, sent an ache through his chest.

“Verstael…” he said again, even softer this time. He took another step forward, a small victory when Verstael didn't flee. He appeared ready to, though, his body tense. 

“They're yours, aren't they?” Ardyn asked. An obvious question, one that would surely see Verstael snapping at him for it being so. But a response,  _ any _ response, was all that he wanted. If he could get him talking…

“Yes. And what of it?” Verstael growled. 

Ardyn gave a gentle smile, not at all perturbed by the tone. It was merely par for the course; Verstael's anger was always quick to flare and quick to subside. A terrible thing to behold at first, but time had revealed the scientist's tantrums and bouts of annoyance to be mostly harmless.

“Well, I've never seen you wear them, so I was simply wondering,” he commented, lightly teasing. 

Verstael wasn't amused. “And you never will,” he snarled, stomping into the room. He snatched the dress from Ardyn and stalked toward the closet, flinging the doors open. 

Ardyn watched him, frowning. This was a gamble, but once the thought had popped into his head, he couldn't shoo it away. When he spoke, his voice was soft, sincere. “What a shame… I think you would look lovely in that one.”

Verstael froze, the clothes hanger hook hovering just above the rack. He looked over his shoulder, his expression guarded.

"What do you mean?"

Ardyn shrugged, pleased that they were finally getting somewhere. "Well, it's only my humble opinion... That bright hue would look simply ravishing with your fair complexion." That, and he had little doubt that it would look lovely wrapped around Verstael's slim, small frame. But he couldn't say as much. Not yet. Best to tread carefully. 

He could almost see some of the ice crack and give way. “You don't find it strange…?” Verstael murmured, looking away.

“No. I've always told you that you're beautiful, Vers. If you want honesty, then you should know that I would very much like to see you wear it.” 

“What makes you think that it's for wearing in the first place?”

Ardyn laughed. “Well, I can't think of any other purposes for it. And you have quite a few. And pairs of shoes to go with them." He didn't miss the way that Verstael's jaw clenched at that part. No, he really shouldn't have snooped, but there was no turning back now. 

"So this is no mere experiment. It’s something that you're familiar with. Something that you enjoy? If it truly makes you happy, I would very much wish to see it,” Ardyn continued. He tried to keep his smile open, his gaze soft. No tricks, no silly pranks or ulterior motives.

Verstael fell silent, looking from Ardyn to the dress. His eyes narrowed as something seemed to occur to him.

"To see how ridiculous I look? To laugh at me?" he growled.

Ardyn tutted. “Is that what you think I would do? Who am I to judge the fashion choices of others? My wardrobe is… how did you put it just yesterday? ‘A mad cross between vintage upholstery and unfortunate choices in drapery'?”

Verstael sighed, his shoulders dropping into a defeated slump. “You're not going to let this go, are you?”

“No, I'm afraid that I'm rather good at holding on to things,” Ardyn quipped, crossing his arms over his chest, brows arched. 

Verstael pinched the bridge of his nose, releasing a heavy sigh. "Fine. Fine. Hand it over," he demanded, thrusting out his arm. "Before I change my mind."

Eager to comply, Ardyn surrendered the dress. Before taking it, Verstael fixed him with an icy glare. 

"You are to speak of this to  _ no one _ . Am I clear?" he said, his voice dangerously level.

"Crystal," Ardyn announced, holding up a finger. "You know I'm not one to  _ gossip _ ."

A beat of silence, Verstael's frown deepening. "Bullshit," he grunted, snatching the dress and stalking into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. From within came his muffled shout. "I  _ mean _ it."

"You have my word, love." Ardyn called, rolling his eyes. He wasn't that bad. Not excessively. Though he did have a guilty pleasure in those scandal-filled celebrity magazines... Still, he could keep a secret.

Minutes passed, far more than seemed necessary to slip into a simple dress. But then again, what did he know about the matter? Verstael was likely taking his time for his own personal comfort. This wasn't easy for him. Thus, Ardyn was ready to give him as much time as he needed.

He went to sit on the bed, humming a quiet tune to himself as he bounced his leg against the floor. He really was terrible at waiting in confined spaces…

 

***

 

Ardyn looked up at the soft click of the bathroom door. As it opened, his eyes widened, lips parting in silent awe. Verstael walked out with careful, delicate steps, his feet bare against the cold tile floor. His chin was tilted down, face turned slightly away in a rare moment of shyness. It only served to accentuate the fine curve of his neck. Irresistible. Begging for the caress of lips, for a trail of soft kisses and delicate, teasing nips. 

“Verstael…” The name rode out on a whisper. Ardyn wasn’t capable of much else. He found himself leaning forward, staring as if a single blink would prove it all an illusion.

At the sound of his name, Verstael peered up from beneath lashes that had been darkened by mascara. By the gods, he must have just put it on, the sneaky little devil. A flush had spread over his skin, lighting up the dusting of freckles across his cheeks and shoulders. The crimson of the dress brought out his blush even more, the vibrant hue popping against the ivory of his skin. 

Ardyn wasn’t certain when he had stood from the bed, but he found himself crossing the room step by slow step, as if moving in a dream. He would have thought this little moment was just that, had his dreams ever been anything so beautiful and perfect.

He had seen Verstael’s body before, in moments of intimacy. Freed from the bulk of sweaters and loose-fitting lab coats and that ridiculous ceremonial armor that seemed to weigh down his frame, more than fill it out. He knew that Verstael was small not only in height, but in build. 

Even so, he would have never guessed that Verstael could look so perfectly delicate, so…  _ beautiful _ dressed like this. 

Verstael was still frozen in place, however, and Ardyn could see fine tremors running up and down his arms, his hands folded tight at his sides, pressed against the flare of tulle that made up the skirt. Despite his confidence in baring his secret, Verstael was still shy, still embarrassed by it. 

That simply wouldn’t do.

Ardyn closed the distance between them with careful steps, smiling with an open fondness as he held Verstael’s gaze. He stopped a few inches away, taking Verstael's chin between thumb and forefinger. 

“You’re resplendent, Vers,” Ardyn whispered sincerely. He stared into the depths of Verstael’s eyes, into the streaks and pops of violet that danced among that otherwordly cerulean. If he could look deep enough, perhaps he could etch the words into the man’s very soul. Reaching up with his other hand, he brushed back the damp strands of Verstael's bangs. “Truly, you  _ are _ .”

A line appeared between Verstael’s brows, his lips drawing into a frown. He was going to disagree, to brush aside the words. He would never believe just how much Ardyn enjoyed seeing him like this. Just how lovely he looked. How it stirred the heat deep in Ardyn’s stomach. Verstael would never believe mere words. But evidence… That was something that he  _ couldn’t _ challenge.

There was no point in hesitation. He took Verstael by the wrist, guiding his hand down to press against the front of his pants. There was no mistaking the firm outline of his arousal, brought to attention at the mere sight of Verstael.

His boyfriend's eyes widened, flicking down, then back up to Ardy as if he still wanted to doubt him. But Verstael could never argue after being presented such…  _ solid _ evidence.

"Now do you see? I meant every word that I said. You're delicious, Vers. Oh, but just the  _ sight _ of you has me all bothered."

Verstael looked away with a huff, but there was the faintest hint of a smile curling at his lips. “You have a strange taste in men…”

Ardyn laughed, leaning forward to place a quick kiss on Verstael's cheek. “So says the man who decided to date someone chained in a cave for two thousand years, barely human, brimming with daemonic power…”

"It was for science," Verstael retorted.

"Of course it was. Now, enough of this fuss…" Ardyn purred, resting his hands on those gloriously freckled shoulders. "I have better things in mind…"

He guided Verstael to the bed, a hand resting at his lower back to ease him down against the smooth sheets. As if they were dancing. An irresistible image. Verstael moving in a flow of fabric and pale, graceful limbs. How he would glitter like starlight, his porcelain flesh warm and flushed.

It was too much to imagine. Too much to resist. His lips were on Verstael’s neck in an instant, kissing soft and steady despite the hunger simmering low in his stomach. Ardyn climbed on top of him, their bodies pressed together, his thighs caging in those sleek hips. They looked even more delicious swathed in elegant ruffles. Spilling down Verstael’s legs, falling across the bed in a rich cascade. 

And just underneath, something even  _ more _ delicious. Ardyn licked his lips, pressing his thigh against the hardness of Verstael’s cock, not entirely hidden away under his dress. A tempting treat, indeed.

“My wonderful little Vers… Absolutely breathtaking,” he murmured, nuzzling against Verstael’s throat in a haze of adoration. Ardyn's hands roamed up his stomach, over the fabric stretched across heaving ribs. His fingers danced and wove among the intricate filigree and floral patterns, embroidered in silvery thread. They pressed over Verstael’s nipples, the fabric too thick to allow for much sensation, but the true purpose was to tease before the proper effort. 

Even muted, Verstael’s breath hitched at the attention. A single, sweet note of music in the quiet of the room. Ardyn savored it, but it only left him hungering for more, his fingers lured underneath the bodice of the dress. He teased at one of the sensitive nubs, rubbing and pinching it between thumb and forefinger until Verstael’s voice rose in a strained whine. He arched and writhed under the attentions, teeth bared in a silent snarl, even as his eyes watered with a desperate desire for more.

Ardyn watched it all with a grin. A true pleasure to witness his stoic little scientist reduced to this. “That’s right,” he cooed. “Show me just how much you want this. My darling…” He brushed a few fallen strands of hair away from Verstael’s eyes. “You are beautiful, Verstael. You  _ are _ .” No matter how much the man fought him about it, Ardyn knew it in his heart as an undeniable  _ fact _ . Dress or no, Verstael was radiant.

To his surprise and delight, the scientist didn’t deny it. Quite the opposite.

“I am. For you. Only for you,” Verstael murmured, his chin tilted down as he gazed fiercely at Ardyn, his cheeks flushed. “No one else gets to see me like this. No one.”

The words sent a thrill through Ardyn. It was their little secret. And Verstael’s beauty: his to witness alone.

“It is an honor,” he purred, his eyes squinting as he grinned. It took on a mischievous edge as he cocked his head, fixing Verstael with a hungry look. He hadn’t forgotten the outline of verstael’s cock, hard and distinct even under all of that fabric. “I should express my gratitude,” he commented, his voice dropping in pitch. He leaned back, his canines showing behind his smile.

Verstael tried to sit up, but before he could give any word of protest, Ardyn held up a finger.

“Ah-ah. No buts, Versy. You deserve this.”

Verstael hesitated, frowning. At last, he obeyed with a sigh, settling back against the mattress. “Do as you wish. You always do, anyway,” he muttered.

Ardyn chuckled, rubbing his hands together with glee. “How adorable, acting as if you don’t want it.” Despite Verstael’s cold facade, he knew better. Verstael was insatiable, and what he lacked in stamina, he made up for in pure, ravenous drive. He had yet to see the man turn down an opportunity for sex or any other erotic activities.

Verstael showed no such signs of resistance now, so he set to his very enjoyable task. He leaned down to kiss along Verstael’s clothed belly, making his way lower until his chin finally bumped the soft layers of fabric composing the skirt. Both hands stroked down Verstael’s thighs in a loving caress. When he drew them back upwards, he pushed the dress up with them and dipped his head underneath. 

Verstael’s cock twitched before him, hidden away among layers of soft tulle. As if on display for him. How delectable... He spent only a moment of adoration before taking it between his lips, caressing every inch as he mouthed his way down the length. 

An aching moan rose from Verstael, hips jerking feebly under Ardyn's hands. He held him still; Verstael had a habit of rushing ahead, of trying to fuck his way into Ardyn's mouth or hands or ass whenever given half the chance. That was fun and all, but tonight, it simply wouldn't do. He wanted to savor it, this new experience that they shared.

Slowly, he began to bob his head, working his tongue over hard, heated flesh. The ruffles of fabric brushed at his cheeks and chin, the red of the dress casting a rosy tint to the paleness of Verstael's thighs. He could only imagine what his face looked like, lips parted and brow drawn as Verstael quietly gasped out his pleasure. He didn't need to look to know, he had it all memorized. It was one of his favorite things, seeing his darling little scientist arch and break under his attentions. He would be lying to say that it didn't give him the slightest rush of power.

Now, if only Verstael would be a little more vocal… He was such an intelligent, talkative man. So many words in that brain of his, yet he wasn't putting them to use at all. Not even a few. Ardyn pulled back, leaving his lips fastened just around the tip as he sucked and swirled his tongue. An exquisite torture. He was quickly rewarded. 

"A-Ardyn!! Aaagh! Dammit…" Verstael's voice rose with his frustration, his hips pushing against Ardyn's hands as he tried to bury himself back in that wet heat. Ardyn only hummed in teasing amusement, mouthing at him until Verstael was nearly begging. 

"Ardyn… Don't stop… You damned bastard…"  A hand reached down, fingers wrapping among his hair and pulling. "You said this was… a reward."

Ardyn pulled off with a laugh, peeking above the piled skirt just to see Verstael's glare. Thank the gods that he was immortal, because if looks could kill…

"Yes, I did say that, didn't I. But you see," he said with a grin. "I'm afraid I couldn't resist… You're far too fun to tease."

Verstael fumed. And gods above, how adorable it was. "Finish what you started, or I swear, you will wish that you were still chained on that godsforsaken--ooohhh…"

_ As you wish, my dear _ , Ardyn thought, grinning as best as he could with Verstael swallowed to the hilt. No more teasing. He set to work once again, bobbing his head just a little faster, sucking just a little harder. 

The room filled with their filthy noises. The wet slide of Verstael's cock and his - now - shameless moans, Ardyn's satisfied little hums, the rustle of fabric. Then, it all rose to a crescendo, ending with a broken wail and a flood of heat over Ardyn's tongue. He swallowed automatically at first, but continued with a joyful greediness, taking in every last drop until Verstael fell silent and limp against the mattress. The occasional tremor ran through his limbs, his spent cock giving a feeble twitch. 

Ardyn pulled off, licking his lips with a feline satisfaction as he pulled the dress back down. And oh, how clean and efficient that all was. He smoothed a hand over the skirt with a pleased smile. A little wrinkled, but not a drop of their activities spilt on the precious garment. 

Sitting back, he took a moment to admire the view, Verstael spent and sated, sprawled among wrinkles and ruffles of red. His chest rose in long, heavy gasps as he sought to catch his breath. When at last, his gaze seemed to focus, he tilted his head, his eyes glassy with more than the aftermath of his orgasm. He stared at Ardyn for a moment, still panting, a softness, an openness now gracing his features. On a quiet breath, his voice slipped between them.

"Thank you…"

Ardyn smiled, stretching out to lay beside him. He brushed the bangs from Verstael's face, leaning forward to kiss between his eyes. "No need to thank me. It is privilege enough that I get to see you this way. My beautiful Vers... I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Twitter! @and_snark is where you'll find me. ^^


End file.
